Diciembre inolvidable
by ShioriOrihara
Summary: Un evento hace que Shizuo e Izaya disfruten aún más el mes de diciembre. La navidad y el año nuevo serán fechas muy importantes para ellos. Mal summary, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que constará de dos capítulos, uno por navidad y el otro por año nuevo...este fic esta inspirado en un mini doujinshi que encontre por ahi, solo le agregue algunas cositas...espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de durarara no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Amor en navidad**

Con la llegada de la navidad las personas y el ambiente a su alrededor cambian rotundamente. Las calles se ven más alegres al estar decoradas con luces, adornos navideños, el gran árbol de navidad que se levanta en el centro de la ciudad. Esta época es favorable para los comerciantes pues las personas se hunden en el consumismo. Las tiendas de juguetes se ven abarrotadas de niños pidiendo infinidad de cosas a sus padres. Pero la navidad también está enfocada a las parejas jóvenes, a aquellos que recién experimentan ese sentimiento llamado amor. Para los que no conocen este significado simplemente se la pasan solos pues el celebrar esta fecha con la familia no es muy típico en este país. Muy pocos hacen alguna actividad en familia, es más para muchos la navidad es como un día cualquiera y se la pasan trabajando.

Hoy es navidad y a pesar de eso las personas hacen su rutina diaria. Trabajo y escuela siguen su ritmo, nada se detiene.

— ¿Iza-nii?—pregunta una niña de lentes quien ve a su hermano sentado en la entrada de la puerta pensativo—nee, ¿qué pasa?—pone todo su peso en la espalda del joven.

— ¿No vas a la escuela?—su otra hermana que está detrás de los dos interviene.

—Ustedes…estas pesada—dice fastidiado por la interrogante y porque tiene que soportar el peso de una de ellas.

"Voy de salida" se escucha una voz proveniente de la casa de al lado.

— ¡Me voy!—dijo enérgico parándose bruscamente olvidando que su hermana estaba apoyada en él y ocasiona que se caiga.

La puerta de la casa de al lado se abre al mismo tiempo que la suya dejando ver a un joven apuesto, alto, rubio quien se protegía el cuello con una bufanda blanca. Por el contario, el otro chico era más bajo y pelinegro pero como era más friolento llevaba un abrigo largo y una bufanda negra.

—Buenos días—saludó el pelinegro al ver al rubio—hace frio todos los días, ¿eh?—intenta iniciar una conversación.

—Umm—responde secamente el otro. El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos.

"_Esto es cosa de todos los años…hay una fiesta este año también… ¿lo haré?"_ pensaba el más bajito sin percatarse de los movimientos del otro.

— ¿Por qué estas tan distante?—preguntó el rubio agachándose para quedar frente al rostro del contrario.

— ¡Estas demasiado cerca!—gritó empujándolo al notar lo cercano que estaban sus rostros. De verdad que se asustó.

—O-oi…te estás volviendo raro, ¿sabes?—cogió la mano que lo había empujado.

—No, no lo estoy—respondió totalmente sonrojado—umm…acerca de la fiesta de navidad de este año…

— ¡Ah! Perdón, tengo planes así que no puedo ir a tu casa este año—dijo causándole al otro un ataque de nervios.

"_¿Planes? ¿Qué tipo de planes? Supuestamente Shizu-chan no tiene novia o alguien que le guste en este momento…entonces ¿Qué es tan importante como para no ir a la fiesta este año?" _su mente empezó a hacerse hipótesis acerca del por qué su amigo no pasaría la navidad con él como siempre lo hacía. Además, estaba decidido a decirle algo durante esa reunión pero si Shizuo no iba lo que había estado planeando desde hace meses se iría al tacho.

—Bueno en realidad es que en mi trabajo algunos empleados toman descansos por lo que debemos ampliar nuestra estancia…ese es el por qué—dijo muy serio como para convencer a Izaya acerca de la razón por la cual no podría asistir a la fiesta de navidad. El rubio pudo ver como los gestos del rostro del pelinegro se relajaban como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima—voy a tratar de volver tan pronto como pueda. Pero terminaría tarde y no puedo hacer que me esperes hasta tarde…—estaba buscando una solución porque en verdad quería asistir. Esa reunión sería diferente a las anteriores.

—Shizu-chan yo voy a esperar hasta que vuelvas—interrumpió a su amigo y le dijo eso con una gran sonrisa que paralizo el corazón del otro—estoy tan emocionado—canturreo y con eso finalizo la conversación para luego encaminarse hacia la escuela. Él iba de lo más feliz mientras el rubio caminaba un paso más atrás, estaba totalmente colorado.

La mañana se paso rápidamente y los alumnos se fueron a sus casas. Izaya se apresuró a llegar a su casa para ayudar un poco. Y por fin llegó el momento de la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de los Orihara. Solo fueron los padres de Shizuo pues sus hijos estaban trabajando, Kasuka llegaría dentro de una hora aproximadamente. Las horas pasaban y Shizuo no llegaba, si bien había dicho que tardaría la espera lo estaba matando. Faltaba poco para las 10 pm cuando su celular sonó, al verlo salió corriendo de su casa. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, casi se cae un par de veces pues la vereda aún estaba resbaladiza por la nieve de ayer. Llego a su destino con la respiración agitada y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

— ¡Izaya!—oyó que alguien lo llamaba, su corazón acelero aun mas al ver de quien se trataba—vamos, el show de fuegos artificiales esta por empezar—le cogió de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar más alejado del resto de las personas—de aquí se verá mejor—sonrió y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo un sonido en el cielo lo silenció.

—Es hermoso—los ojos de Izaya brillaban al igual o más que los fuegos artificiales, solo con ver el rostro del más bajo Shizuo se armó de valor para decir lo que había estado guardando desde hace tiempo.

—No mas que tú—eso sorprendió al pelinegro que lo miro sorprendido y sonrojado—Izaya hay algo que quiero que sepas…veras desde hace mucho que—tomo una gran bocanada de aire—me gustas, me gustas mucho. Te amo, Izaya.

Izaya no lograba salir de su asombro, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente que parecía que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, la respiración se le estaba dificultando y sentía que toda su cara ardía. Debía y quería responder a la confesión pero por más que abría la boca las palabras no salían.

—Supongo que no esperabas algo como esto, después de todo somos amigos desde niños y dudo que me veas como algo más pero…—no pudo continuar hablando porque algo se lo impedía. ¿Qué le impedía hablar? Un beso, hace unos minutos Izaya lo había sorprendido con un beso en los labios. Tomándolo de la cintura afianzo mas el contacto pegando el cuerpo del más bajo al suyo, al separarse el pelinegro agacho la cabeza para evitar que viera su rostro el cual estaba más rojo que el traje de santa Claus.

—Tú…tu también me gustas—lo dijo bajito para que sea audible solo ante los oídos del mayor.

—Feliz navidad, Izaya—dijo para después levantarle el rostro y besarle de nuevo…al parecer no era el único que intentaba confesarse el mismo día. Esta definitivamente seria la navidad más significativa de sus vidas y para la siguiente tendrían motivo más para celebrar.

* * *

¿Les gusto? El siguiente capitulo, como ya dije, tratara sobre año nuevo y quizás ponga lemon, solo si hay reviews...chantaje? No como creen xD  
Que la magia de la Navidad llene sus corazones de alegría...feliz navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic que nacio por el motivo de estas fechas, no tuve tiempo para escribir porque he estado demasiado ocupada en estos dias u.u asi que me disculpo si hay algun error en lo escrito. Como dije en el capitulo anterior aqui si hay lemon *-* asi que les dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: durarara y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Extra: Nuevo amanecer**

Cuando se está a unos días de terminar el año y empezar uno nuevo te da como un sentimiento de nostalgia y se empieza a recordar lo bueno y malo que te pasó en el año que se va. Pero el año nuevo te trae la oportunidad de corregir tus errores o continuar avanzando en lograr tus metas. Ya sea cualquiera de las dos opciones igual todos celebran ese día y reciben el año nuevo como mejor les apetece. Lo más tradicional es celebrar viendo el primer amanecer del nuevo año, por ello se organizaban festivales donde las personas iban a pedir sus deseos al templo y compran amuletos de la buena suerte.

—Entonces nos vemos en el festival—confirmó un chico de lentes, los otros tres asintieron y luego cada uno se fue por su lado.

—Estoy ansioso, ya quiero ir al festival—dijo alegremente el pelinegro quien iba agarrado de la mano del rubio.

—Yo también, este será el primer año nuevo que lo recibo contigo pero no como mi amigo sino como mi novio.

"Mi novio" esas palabras sonaban tan bonitas viniendo del mayor, cada vez que lo oía su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. A pesar de llevaban una semana de estar saliendo el menor aun no creía lo que estaba viviendo pensaba que todo era un hermoso sueño pero el calor que Shizuo le brindaba tan solo con sujetar su mano le hacía darse cuenta que era realidad. Y bueno es normal que crea que todo es un sueño después de todo ambos llevaban tiempo de amarse en secreto, sin embargo, no dijeron nada por temor a perder su amistad. Como había sido poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo aun no habían tenido una cita solo se limitaban a ir a la casa del otro como siempre lo hacían con la única diferencia que cada vez que estaban solos el rubio le robaba uno que otro beso. En una ocasión cuando estaban en la habitación de Izaya estaban por dar el siguiente paso pero sus hermanas llegaron y los interrumpieron...Shizuo quería matar a esas niñas y como no querer asesinarlas si él había aguantado años lanzarse sobre el pelinegro y ahora que estaban saliendo era perfecto para ir más allá pero justo a las gemelas se les ocurre llegar y llevarse a su hermano a que les ayude con algunas cosas. Maldijo ese día, solo le quedaba esperar otra oportunidad o sino inventarse una él mismo si quería poner sus manos en el cuerpo sexy de su novio. El festival de año nuevo sería perfecto para ello, cuando vayan junto a Kadota y Shinra se llevaría a Izaya a un lugar alejado y ahí sucedería lo que por tanto tiempo quiso.

"Celebración de año nuevo"

Shizuo e Izaya llegaban al festival y ahí en la entrada los esperaban Shinra y Kadota que estaban frotándose las manos pues el frío era más fuerte que el año pasado. Una vez reunidos los 4, subieron las escaleras y vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de gente. El festival se llevaba a cabo en un templo, en el camino antes de llegar a este se encontraban situados varios puestos que vendían amuletos, comida, entre otras cosas.

—Cuidado se pierdan—dijo Shinra mirando hacia atrás donde Shizuo e Izaya se encontraban siguiéndolos.

—Ok—fue todo lo que respondió luego tomó al pelinegro de la mano—así no nos perderemos—le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa que al pelinegro le pareció ver rosas alrededor del rubio. Tomarse de las manos mientras venían de la escuela era una cosa pero hacerlo en un lugar donde estaba repleto de gente era otra. Llegaron al lugar donde se pedían los deseos y se pusieron en fila. Izaya, Shizuo, Kadota y Shinra, en ese orden.

—Que el deseo de Shizu-chan se cumpla—dijo el pelinegro en voz alta luego de arrojar sus monedas y cerrar sus ojos para rezar.

—Que el deseo de Kadota se cumpla—el rubio siguió el ciclo.

—Que el deseo de Shinra NO se cumpla—pidió Kadota.

—Que los deseos de... ¡dijiste algo diferente! ¡Qué cruel eres Kadota!—todos se rieron y luego Kadota tuvo que remediar lo que había hecho.

Visitaron la mayor parte de las tiendas y compraron algunos amuletos para empezar bien el año y para que les vaya bien en los exámenes. Caminar por ahí era todo un desafío sino querían perderse, a pesar de ser invierno con la cantidad de personas empezaron a sentir un poco de calor, por ello decidieron descansar un poco. Entonces el momento que Shizuo estaba esperando llegó, los otros dos se fueron a comprar unas bebidas dejando a la parejita a solas. El rubio quería besar a Izaya pero a pesar de estar un tanto alejados de la gente todavía podían ser vistos.

—Izaya vayamos a un lugar más privado—dijo con una sonrisa pícara, el pelinegro asintió sin darse cuenta de la intención de su novio.

Se adentraron al bosque que había alrededor del templo y una vez que se percató que nadie los veía, Shizuo devoró los labios de Izaya. Este se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar, y es que los besos del más alto lo volvían loco.

—Shizu-chan—lo llamó en medio del beso— ¿quieres hacerlo aquí?—preguntó separándose del otro y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

— ¿Acaso tú no quieres? Además hacerlo aquí es mucho más excitante—la mirada del rubio expresaban perversión y hambre como el de un lobo mirando a una oveja.

—Eres un pervertido—sin decir más lo besó y eso fue el detonante para sacar a la bestia del interior de Shizuo.

El rubio apoyó al pelinegro en un árbol para que su espalda reposara luego descendió hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, lo sacó y bajo la bragueta para practicarle sexo oral. El sentir la lengua de Shizuo en su miembro era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado...era obvio que Izaya había tenido sueños húmedos con el rubio pero la realidad sobrepasaba sus límites. La cavidad bucal de Shizuo era cálida que parecía que se iba a derretir, arqueaba su espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el árbol cada vez que el más alto aspiraba su miembro. Apretó sus manos en los hombros del rubio cuando sintió que estaba por venirse, por el contrario, Shizuo no planeaba dejar de saborearlo y cuando se vino trago toda la semilla de Izaya. Este debido al éxtasis que acababa de sentir se dejo caer, tenía la respiración agitada y su cara estaba completamente roja. La imagen que daba el pelinegro era demasiado excitante para Shizuo e hizo que su entrepierna despertara. Con sumo cuidado acomodo a Izaya sobre sus piernas, mientras lo besaba sus manos se encargaban de desvestirlo y en cuestión de minutos el pelinegro estaba como vino al mundo. Lamió su cuello y succionó la piel dejando marcas que gracias al uso de la bufanda no se notarían, bajó hacia sus pezones y empezó a morderlos suavemente solo para hacer que se pongan erectos. Acarició su espalda y empezó a descender hasta llegar a sus muslos, los apretujó e Izaya soltó un gemido placentero que hizo calentar aun más al rubio. No podía esperar más así que llevo tres dedos a la boca del más bajo y le ordenó que los lamiera.

—Mmmgg...es...incómodo—se quejó al sentir el primer dedo del contrario entrar en su agujero.

—Cálmate, si no lo hago dolerá después—intentó tranquilizarlo llenándole de besos el rostro. Para cuando tenía tres dedos dentro ya no sentía molestia alguna pero lo peor estaba por venir...los dedos eran otra cosa comparado con el falo de Shizuo que se hacía paso en su entrada. Era grande, demasiado. Lo rompería.

—Duele. Sácalo—rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Era como si le introdujeran un palo en el trasero. No mentía, le dolía un montón.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás. Confía en mi Izaya, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte daño. Por favor confía en mí—dijo Shizuo pues quería que su novio también disfrutara del momento como él lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa por eso lo había preparado y esperaba paciente a que el interior de Izaya se acostumbre a su tamaño para luego empezar a moverse. No quería hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba.  
Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo y él mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas indicándole de ese modo al mayor para que empezara a moverse. Cogió de las nalgas al pelinegro y lo ayudó a alzarse para después dejarlo caer sobre su miembro, esa fricción volvió loco a ambos y es que al hacer eso el ambiente se lleno de un sonido morboso, erótico.

La luz que se abría paso por entre las ramas de los árboles hacía que la piel del menor se viera hermosa a la vista de Shizuo. Y es que el sudor brillaba con la poca luz...parecía un ángel. Se canso de esa posición e indico a Izaya que apoyara sus manos en el árbol y así lo hizo. El pelinegro apoyó su frente en el tronco y sus uñas se enterraron en él al sentir como Shizuo se volvía a adentrar en su cuerpo. Las embestidas, una tras otra, el chapoteo que se producía al salir y entrar, el ruido de las personas del festival todo ello lo excitaba más. Con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar a Izaya para que ambos se vinieran juntos.

—Shi...Shizu-chan...ya...ya no...me ven-vengo—el pelinegro estaba por llegar al orgasmo debido a eso las palabras no le salían con normalidad.

—Juntos...Izaya—jadeó en su oído y ambos se corrieron. Izaya en la mano de Shizuo y este en el interior del pelinegro. Salió con cuidado de su entrada e Izaya cayó de rodillas pues sus piernas estaban temblando. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Shizuo abrazó a Izaya y le ayudó a vestirse, las ropas de ambos estaban sucias además de que cuando el pelinegro intento levantarse un dolor en sus caderas lo hicieron volver a caer.

—Sube—le dijo dándole la espalda indicándole así que se suba encima. Ambos salieron de su escondite y se fueron a reunir con sus amigos.

— ¡¿Donde se habían metido?!—Preguntó exaltado Shinra que se acerco a ellos ni bien los vio— ¿Que les sucedió?—agregó preocupado al verlos todos sucios y a Izaya en la espalda del otro.

—Nos pareció ver algo y decidimos ir pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente e Izaya salió lastimado—el rubio sí que era un buen mentiroso y al parecer eso convenció al de lentes.

—Ya falta poco para el amanecer, vamos—intervino Kadota quien miro a los dos pícaramente y les guiñó un ojo.

Varias personas se aglomeraban para ver el primer amanecer del nuevo año. El cielo empezó a cambiar de color y a brillar, los primeros rayos empezaron a salir indicando que el astro rey aparecería.

— ¡Es hermoso! ¡Mira Shizu-chan!—gritó de emoción al ver salir el sol, siempre actuaba así todos los años. Era como un niño y eso le encantaba a Shizuo. Izaya era su niño consentido.

—Tú lo eres más—dijo sin dejar de mirar al horizonte.

—Eso mismo dijiste en navidad...di algo nuevo Shizu-chan—fingió estar molesto pero solo era para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Yo solo digo la verdad, nunca me cansaré de decirte lo hermoso que eres. Los fuegos artificiales y el amanecer deben de tenerte envidia—la naturalidad con la que hablaba su novio era un problema para Izaya. Tanta honestidad le iba a provocar un infarto pues al decir eso su corazón se aceleraba a más no poder.

—Baka...baka Shizu-chan—murmuró bajito para sí mismo pero el rubio lo escuchó, le cogió la mano y la apretó como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

—Feliz año Izaya-kun

—Feliz año Shizu-chan

— ¡Feliz año!—Shinra saludaba a todo pulmón a sus amigos—tomémonos una foto—dejó la cámara con el temporizador y fue corriendo al lado de los otros.

Un nuevo año empezó y con ello la relación de Izaya y Shizuo se afianzo aún más. Este era el primero de los años que pasarían uno al lado del otro, amándose como lo hacían y estaban seguros que ese amor crecería aun más. Diciembre, el último mes del año, pero no por eso deja de ser un mes importante. La navidad llegó con ese mes y con ello algo que se había guardado en secreto despertó. Definitivamente ese Diciembre seria inolvidable para ambos.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Si es asi dejenme un lindo review :D  
Feliz año! Año nuevo es vida nueva asi que asegurense de iniciar este nuevo año con optimismo n.n  
Para las personas que leen "entre el amor y el odio" disculpen pero creo que demorare en actualizar u.u pero intentare recompensarlas xD**


End file.
